


Filling the Void

by PJ1228



Series: Love Affair [2]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: A sequel to "An Affair Worth Remembering"





	Filling the Void

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made. 
> 
> **Acknowledgements:** Special thanks go to Dlyt for beta-reading and suggestions. 
> 
> **Timeline:** About a month after "An Affair Worth Remembering"

**Filling the Void**  
By PJ  
February 2019

" _You either fill the void with something else or learn to live with it_." Natalie's own advice was haunting her ever since Lacroix had left. She had gone through a similar situation five years earlier when Nick had moved on. At that time she had tried to fill the void by dating other men – mortals – without much success. Then Lacroix had appeared, reminding her how enjoyable conversations with a vampire could be.

She was fascinated by the slice of life stories he told her from decades past. She had absorbed everything he taught her about chess. Throughout the time she spent with him, there was the underlying awareness that she was befriending a dangerous killer. Usually this notion would have alarmed her. Instead she was beginning to feel comfortable in his presence, which she ascribed to the fact that he had saved her life. There was a certain thrill in the knowledge that he was so much more than an ordinary man. She had looked forward to the opportunity to get to know him better, unbiased by what Nick had told her about his sire. 

Instead his sudden departure only intensified the void left by Nick's absence. She knew she would never find a mortal man who equalled Lacroix's eloquence. After four weeks of trying to live with the void he had left, she had begun to wonder if it was possible to seek him out.

After she turned down his offer to bring her across, he had made it clear that he would not return to Toronto during her mortal lifetime. Trying to find him was her only chance to see him again. How difficult could it be to find a single man on a planet with a population of 6 billion people? Try impossible, she frowned, especially when the individual belonged to a group that made sure to avoid attention. 

However, she was determined to give it a try. Her first attempt at finding information led her to the Raven. She hadn't been to the club since Nick had left. As she parked her car on Duncan Street, she was surprised to find a sports bar where the night club used to be. A quick look inside revealed bright lights and the scent of garlic-laced food, convincing her that this was no longer a hang-out for vampires.

Recalling all the conversations they had had during Lacroix's brief stay in Toronto, Natalie made notes of all the hints that could lead her to his current place of residence. She had been so pre-occupied with her accident and his sudden appearance that she had never asked what he was doing these days. However, he had mentioned that Nick and Janette were at the Cote d'Azur. Therefore she assumed that Lacroix was also in France. Even Nice maybe or Paris. For a while she had considered flying to Nice in an attempt to look for Nick. He would know where Lacroix could be found – and dissuade her from any further contact with his sire.

Then another idea occurred to her. She could try to find out the destination of the Lear jet Lacroix had departed in. That should narrow down the area where she needed to look for him. Determined, she entered the 57th precinct and knocked on the Captain's door.

After receiving permission to enter, she stepped into the room and was greeted by the joyful face of Joe Stonetree. 

"Natalie! I haven't seen you around for a while. I had heard that you were incapacitated for some time. Glad to have you back."

Natalie smiled. "Thanks, Joe. I started working again last week."

"So, what brings you here? A case?"

Natalie hesitated. "Sort of. It's a personal matter. I have a favour to ask."

The Captain regarded her curiously. "What can I do for you?"

"On the evening of February 27, a private jet departed from the Island Airport at 9:30 p.m. Do you think you could find out where the plane was headed?"

Captain Stonetree scratched his head. "People usually come to me when they got a parking ticket and they think that I can take care of it. Yours is a peculiar request." He studied her closely. "May I ask why the destination is so important?"

Natalie suppressed a blush. "There was someone on board I need to talk to and I don't have his address."

"Why don't you tell me his name and I put out an APB?"

"No, the plane's destination is fully sufficient. You know me. I love solving puzzles on my own, but in this case, I need a place to start."

The Captain nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Joe," Natalie smiled and turned to go.

"Natalie?" he called after her. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain detective who used to work here? I haven't seen you so secretive since he left the force."

Natalie turned back and faced him. "No, this has nothing to do with Nick," she emphasized.

* * * *

Two nights later Natalie received a phone call from Captain Stonetree.

"The plane you asked for was bound to Avignon in France."

After expressing her gratitude, Natalie ended the call, her heart beating wildly in anticipation. She retrieved her travel guide of France and opened the map. Avignon was a small town located in the South-Eastern part of the country at the Rhone river. Surely smaller than Nice or Paris. Natalie would have assumed that vampires preferred to reside in larger towns in order to remain anonymous. What could have caused Lacroix to take up residence in a small town like Avignon? If that really was where he lived. Anyway, it was a place to start.

She spent the next week booking a flight and arranging an extended leave of absence. The latter was no problem since the replacement hired during her sick-leave was still on contract. As the date of her departure drew closer, Natalie put her apartment in order. With the intention of disposing of her glass garbage, Natalie gathered everything in a basket. As her eyes fell on the now empty wine bottle Lacroix had brought, she froze. For the first time she took a closer look at the label. " _Chateau Lacroix_ " was printed in flowing script on the front. The almost brush-like style of the font made it hard to decipher, which was probably the reason she hadn't noticed it before. The label showed an ink drawing of a castle. Turning the bottle in trembling hands, Natalie took note of the winery's address printed on the back of the label.

"You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled. She had made a tremendous effort to figure out his whereabouts when she had the information in front of her all along! She opened her map again and searched for the village of Montfaucon where the winery was located and found it about 20 km north of Avignon.

* * * *

After picking up a rental car at Avignon airport, Natalie checked into a downtown hotel and, overcome by jet-lag, fell instantly asleep.

She woke in the afternoon. After a shower and a light snack in the hotel's restaurant, she set out for Montfaucon. The way led along many vineyards. Upon entering the village of Montfaucon she could see the castle on a hill top surrounded by forest. Would she really find Lacroix here? While she drove along the road winding up the hill through the forest, she started having second thoughts. Would he be angry if she intruded here? Was he busy with a new daughter?

By the time she reached the gate, she was a nervous wreck. At least he should be up by now, she thought as the sun vanished behind the horizon. Taking a deep breath Natalie rang the bell next to the gate. She had prepared a speech in case she had to state her errand through the speaker, but much to her surprise, the speaker remained mute. Instead a humming sound announced that the gate was unlocked.

Natalie proceeded along the driveway and parked her car in the courtyard across from the castle entrance. Hesitantly she approached a closed door and searched for another bell. Before she found anything to announce her presence, the door was opened and she found herself face to face with Lacroix. A flicker of joy crossed her face as she realized that her search had been successful. 

Instead of the surprised look she had expected on Lacroix's face, he gave her an indulgent smile. "I was wondering how long it would take you," he stated and stepped aside to let her pass into the hall.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered.

"You've found the bread-crumbs."

"Bread-crumbs?" What was he talking about?

"I left a wine bottle with my address at your place and my phone number with Dr. Kilbourne. You merely had to track down the clues."

Natalie was dumbfounded. "Oh, I missed that clue. I did track your plane, though. And then I noticed the label on the wine bottle." 

Lacroix led her through the hall, up a flight of stairs and into a parlour where she sat down in an armchair. "Speaking of which, may I offer you a glass of wine?"

Natalie nodded. "Why on earth did you not simply give me your card and invite me?"

Lacroix retrieved a bottle from a cabinet. He opened it and poured a glass for Natalie. Retrieving a second glass, he poured a red liquid from a decanter on a side-board. "I wanted you to come here on your own accord, without feeling pressured. Otherwise one would think I may have influenced you to come here, and we don't want that, do we?"

"How considerate." Natalie was surprised that he took such chances. "What if I hadn't come? You took quite a risk."

"Not at all. It was rather unlikely that you would not wish to seek me out after our last encounter." Lacroix settled into the armchair across from her.

"And there's that inflated ego again," Natalie muttered.

"A moot point since you are here, don't you agree?" Lacroix raised his glass. "Welcome to Chateau Lacroix." He clinked his glass against hers.

Natalie took a sip from her wine. "So you're a wine merchant now," she observed. "The castle looks impressive."

"I've owned it for nearly 250 years now. An inheritance from my daughter Francesca if you will."

"An inheritance? That means she died? I'm sorry."

"Yes, an unfortunate incident. Nicholas didn't agree with what was on the menu and killed her."

Natalie paled. "Nick killed your daughter?"

"It was a long time ago. Nicholas was not yet the man you know today. He was far more entertaining then."

"I would hardly call it entertaining when a person's death is the outcome," Natalie contradicted his statement. "You don't seem awfully sorry that he killed your daughter," she observed.

"As I said it happened a long time ago. And the alternative would have been rather unacceptable."

Natalie digested the information. She was beginning to understand that the violence between Nick and Lacroix apparently wasn't as one-sided as Nick's revelations had led her to believe. She sipped from her wine and looked around the parlour, marveling at the tasteful interior that fitted the medieval exterior of the castle while not appearing antique. She would have associated the dark walnut furniture rather with Nick. "Do you live here alone?" she inquired curiously.

"At the moment. Would you like to see your room?"

Natalie stared at him. "Um, I'm checked in at the Central Hotel in Avignon. I wasn't planning on intruding here."

"Oh?" Lacroix's eyebrows rose.

"I need a proper breakfast and I don't think your kitchen is adequately stocked," she said sweetly.

"I was hoping you would partake from the excellent vintages stocked in my cellar before the night is over," Lacroix breathed while holding her gaze.

Natalie jumped from her seat. "Oh no, no, no, no," she protested. "That's not why I'm here."

"No? Your sentiment has not changed?"

"I don't think becoming a vampire without the opportunity to make an informed decision is a good idea," Natalie argued.

"One would think that you had plenty opportunity to gather information during your six years with Nicholas."

"That is not what I mean," Natalie averted her eyes. 

"Ah," Lacroix smiled smugly. "Then why are you here?"

"I ––"

"You felt an irresistible urge to seek me out."

Natalie exhaled. "I wouldn't phrase it like that, but sort of. But not with the intention to be brought across on my first night. I would like to continue what we started in Toronto. I want to get to know you before I make any decision on a long-term commitment."

"And how do you intend to do that from a hotel room in Avignon? Are you planning to commute here every evening?" Lacroix refilled Natalie's glass.

She took a nervous sip. "Why not?"

"Because you have already had plenty of wine. I don't believe you should drive a car."

Natalie felt like a silly school girl at the obvious reminder. "A sensible argument," she admitted.

Lacroix looked pleased. "So, would you like me to show you your room?"

"What about my luggage?"

"It will be delivered."

"What about breakfast?"

"There are mortals in my employ on this estate. Procuring the necessary food items will not be a problem."

"Uh-huh." Natalie was running out of arguments. "Still, it doesn't feel proper to stay with you here all alone."

Lacroix chuckled. "My dear, you should have considered your reputation before you entered the home of a bachelor. However, if you insist upon a chaperone, I could summon Janette."

Natalie blushed and giggled at his proposal. "She probably has better things to do than watching over a troublesome mortal."

"Indeed. So?"

"So, I will accept your invitation for now. Consider it a trial period."

Lacroix looked pleased. He walked over to the telephone on the side board and picked up the receiver. "Central Hotel it was?"

Natalie nodded and listened as he gave instructions in French.

"Your luggage will be delivered within the hour," he informed her after ending the call.

Natalie nodded. "Janette, is she still at the Cote d'Azur?"

"Yes, she and Nicholas have settled down in Nice."

"Has he joined the police again?"

"No, keeping the same line of work after moving on would have been unwise. He and Janette opened a dance studio. They're providing lessons in ballroom dancing. Nobody knows how to do it anymore."

"Oh?" This was not what Natalie would have expected of Nick. "Do they come here sometimes?" she asked hesitantly.

"Occasionally. Do you wish to see Nicholas?"

"No," Natalie replied hastily. "I mean, not yet. I want to talk to him eventually before I make a decision, but it doesn't have to be any time soon." She was still upset that he hadn't shown for their date.

"Very well. Now that we have that topic settled, why don't you sit down, relax and have more wine?"

Natalie smiled and resumed her seat, realizing that she was actually relieved that Nick wasn't nearby. She would feel terribly awkward if he found her in Lacroix's company. 

* * * *

"That will be your luggage," Lacroix announced after the sound of the door bell interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me a moment." He rose from his seat and left the room.

Natalie followed hesitantly. As she reached the top of the stairs she saw Lacroix paying off a man and closing the door after him. 

Lacroix turned to her with a frown on his face as she descended the stairs. "Is that all?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, indicating her suitcase.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've never known a woman who travels with less than four trunks," he remarked. "I sent Jean with a pick-up truck to your hotel."

"Four trunks? You know some strange people. 23 kg maximum is allowed in economy class."

"You did not bring your cat?"

"Do you have any idea how troublesome it is to travel with pets?"

"None whatsoever."

"Believe me, Lucius is better off with Jenny Schanke."

Lacroix picked up the suitcase and carried it up the stairs. Natalie followed him. As he ascended two more flights of stairs before turning into a hallway, Natalie realized how big the castle was. She could get lost in it. Finally he opened a door at the end of the hallway. From the many windows Natalie gathered that this room was located in the tower. She stared in awe at the elegant furnishings. Two doors drew her attention. Upon opening the first, she found a walk-in closet. The second led to a private bathroom, which had – much to her relief – modern amenities. "This is lovely!" she exclaimed.

"I'm pleased that you approve," Lacroix remarked.

"I think, I'll start unpacking," Natalie suppressed a yawn. "I'm still jet-lagged."

"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow night then." Lacroix was about to step from her room when she stopped him.

"Lucius?"

"Hm?"

"Where are you going to be?" 

A flicker of amusement passed over his face. "On the third floor. You have this floor entirely to yourself."

Natalie relaxed, glad that his bedroom wasn't next door where he could hear every noise she made.

* * * *

Natalie woke late in the morning. She rose from her bed and moved to one of the many windows. She had opened the drapes before going to bed last night. Although she trusted Lacroix to a certain degree, she didn't want to take any chances. The view from the window confirmed that her room was part of the castle's tower. She had a lovely view of the Rhone river. From another window she could see the village of Montfaucon. She took a shower and dressed before leaving her room in search of coffee.

* * * *

After traversing the first and second floor for twenty minutes, looking in vain for a kitchen, Natalie gave up. She retrieved her coat and purse from her room and left the castle. She started her car and drove down the driveway, wondering if opening the gate would pose a problem. However, when she approached the gate, it glided aside, obviously activated by a light barrier that she had passed. Natalie proceeded down the hill and into the village. Along the winding road she noticed many people occupied in tending the grapes in the vineyards. Apparently Lacroix hadn't exaggerated when he mentioned that there were mortals in his employ. Natalie wondered what sort of employer he was and what these people thought of him.

She found a bakery in the village where she enjoyed a breakfast and bought some additional croissants to take with her. In a nearby supermarket, she bought more items she deemed essential for her survival.

It was afternoon when she returned to the castle. She stopped in front of the closed gate and considered her next move. Would Lacroix already be awake? Hesitantly she pressed the button. When nothing happened, she got out of the car, grabbed her bag of shopping items and squeezed herself through a gap between the gate and the wooden fence that surrounded the property.

A short time later she stood in front of the castle door and rang the bell anew, this time with increased ferocity. After all it was his idea that she stay here. It certainly wasn't her fault when he neglected to show her the kitchen before they parted last night.

After five minutes of constant ringing, the door opened. Head raised high, Natalie entered and found Lacroix, dressed in a brocade robe glowering at her from the shadows. "Sorry to wake you," she said sweetly. "I couldn't find the kitchen. And I was hungry. So I went out for breakfast."

"I assumed you would sleep until nightfall," Lacroix stated.

"Give me a few days to adapt to the time zone. Still, it's nice to explore the area during the day. Perhaps you should provide me with a spare key."

Lacroix regarded her from head to toe, while considering whether to comply with her request. Finally he retrieved a small black device from a drawer in the hallway and handed it to her. "This will open the gate. The door has a code pad next to the bell. The code is twenty-four-zero-eight-seventy-nine," he provided.

Natalie tried to memorize the numbers. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Yes." After a pause, he elaborated, "It's the day Mount Vesuvius erupted and buried Pompeii."

"Uh-huh. Why did you pick such a gloomy date? Why not something like July 1st, 1867, the foundation of Canada?"

"It's a matter of significance, my dear. Besides, I recall that the loss of her colony was considered no less _gloomy_ by the Queen." Lacroix crossed the hall and approached a wall at the far end. He pressed his hand against a carved rose in the wooden panelling, which caused a hidden door to open into a hallway. 

Natalie gasped in surprise.

"The kitchen is this way. Second door to the right."

Natalie followed him into the hallway and discovered a fully equipped immaculate kitchen.

"Neither I nor the former inhabitants of this castle had use for a kitchen. It was built with access to the servants' quarters."

"I see," Natalie mumbled and began to store her purchased items. Pulling a water jug from a bag, she stated, "I'm glad I bought this though, because I'm not going to climb four flights of stairs in order to get a cup of coffee." She retrieved a mug and a spoon and returned into the hall.

Lacroix followed her. "Am I to understand that you disapprove of your accommodation?"

"The accommodation is fine. I'm just not used to climbing so many stairs."

Lacroix regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "A little out of training, are we?"

Eyes aflame, Natalie hurled the spoon at him.

He caught it easily from mid-air. "May I remind you that, contrary to you, I have not had breakfast yet," he warned in a dangerous low voice.

Natalie refused to be intimidated. "Then you know how I felt when I woke up."

"I highly doubt that you were contemplating murder."

"Is that what you do? Now that would certainly spoil your plans of making me your daughter, wouldn't it?"

Lacroix blinked which Natalie interpreted as a sign that she had caught him off-guard. "I believe it would," he agreed. The next instant he lifted her into his arms and flew her upstairs. Before she could utter a protest, he set her down in front of her room. Raising her chin with the tips of his fingers, he tilted her head slightly and gazed at her neck, licking his lips. "I suppose I should get dressed and have a proper meal," he breathed and released her before turning around. As an afterthought he handed her the spoon back. "Would you care to join me for dinner in an hour? I will have something prepared that should agree with your palate."

Natalie swallowed and nodded mutely.

* * * *

At the appointed time Natalie met Lacroix in the parlour on the first floor. Dressed in his usual black attire, he rose from his armchair and handed Natalie a glass of wine. "Your dinner will be served in the dining room." He led her into an adjacent room where a table was laid for one person.

Natalie took her seat and waited expectantly to see what would happen next. She didn't think that Lacroix would cook himself. After Lacroix had taken the seat across from her, a young girl entered the room, carrying a tray. 

"May I introduce Giselle," Lacroix said. "She tends to my guests on occasion."

Natalie wondered what kind of guests Lacroix would entertain while Giselle set several dishes onto the table.

"That looks good," Natalie commented and started to fill her plate with vegetables and meat.

"Giselle has attended a chef school in Paris before returning to work at her father's restaurant here in the village," Lacroix explained.

"Do you often entertain mortal guests?"

"Once in a while, but not as often as I entertain immortal guests."

When Natalie had finished her meal, Giselle appeared with dessert.

"Thank you, Giselle. That will be all for tonight," Lacroix said. 

The girl curtseyed and took the dishes with her.

"Does she know what you are?" Natalie asked.

"Of course not."

"And she doesn't find it strange that you never participate in the meal?"

"As long as I pay for her services it is not for her to question my habits."

"Quite the landlord, are you?"

Lacroix regarded her amused over steepled fingers. "And why shouldn't I be? I live in a castle after all. Speaking of which, would you care for a little tour around the vicinity provided you aren't too tired?"

Natalie nodded. "I'd like that. Let me switch shoes and put on a sweater."

* * * *

When Natalie returned downstairs, Lacroix was leaning against the stair rail and took in her slightly out of breath state. "Perhaps I should have offered you a room in the dungeon instead of the fourth floor?"

Natalie glared at him while she tried to calm her breathing. "There's a dungeon? Of course there is," she muttered.

"On the other hand, there is a simple way to overcome your mortal fatigue," Lacroix continued in a purring voice.

Natalie's eyes widened. "So that's why you put me up there. No way! I'm not going to ask you to bring me across just to escape exhaustion. I'd rather take the stairs."

Chuckling, Lacroix held out his arm which she accepted.

"Are we taking the car?" Natalie asked. "Mine is still parked out front."

"I had a more ecological mode of transportation in mind, but if you'd rather drive…"

Natalie considered the options. The only time he had taken her flying before was through a snow storm. She had been too surprised then to savour the experience. It also meant being held in Lacroix's arms. Something he hadn't done since that kiss on the eve of his departure from Toronto. "I think taking the ecological mode of transportation might be worth trying," she decided hesitantly.

Smiling, Lacroix picked her up in his arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he rose into the air.

* * * *

"The Côte-du-Rhone is famous for its variety of grapes although some of the older types have faded into oblivion these days," Lacroix lectured while they walked along a lane through the vineyard. "While Grenache and Syrah are the most prominent grapes, they should always be blended with Carignan, Caunoise and especially with Cinsault." He brushed his hand along a branch, pointing out the latter type to Natalie. "Otherwise the wine becomes too heavy."

"How is it that you know so much about wine?" Natalie asked.

"It's a very old trade, my dear, which goes back to Roman times. In fact, my family owned a vineyard south of Rome."

"I see. Fascinating!"

They entered a wine press house that also housed several rows of wine barrels. "Drawing out the fermentation process and storing this wine in new barrels is a common mistake. Wines low in acid do not harmonize well with new wood. Often these over-concentrated wines with high tannin content age poorly, which is why I employ only used oak barrels. It takes patience for the wine to age. But time is what I have plenty of." Lacroix smiled.

"Still, you go through a lot of effort just to please the palate of mere mortals," Natalie remarked.

"Au contraire, my wines are highly favoured in the community. They mix particularly well with blood. Due to the mild aroma of the wine, the taste of blood prevails instead of being obliterated by the wine."

"Of course. I should have known there was an ulterior motive," Natalie muttered.

They returned to the castle where Lacroix set her down next to her car. 

"Did you know that there's a gap in the fence?" Natalie pointed out.

"I'm aware of it," Lacroix replied, undisturbed. 

"Aren't you worried that someone might enter unannounced?"

"It has its purpose. Should anyone be foolish enough to trespass, there will be consequences." 

Natalie felt a chill creeping down her back. "So it's a trap."

"Rather an invitation. It is rarely accepted though. The locals know better than to cross me."

Natalie shot him a reprimanding glare before sitting down behind the wheel. She started the engine and waited for the gate to open. Then she pulled through and parked in the courtyard across from the castle gate. She was slightly startled when Lacroix was already beside the car and opened the door for her. She accepted his hand and let him help her out of the car.

"Would you care for another glass of wine?" Lacroix inquired as they ascended the stairs to the first floor.

Natalie was already tired, but she decided to fight it in order to overcome the jet-lag. She could use another drink to sooth her nerves. "Yes, please," she accepted and took a seat in the parlour after discarding her jacket onto a chair.

"A game of chess?" Lacroix suggested after providing both of them with beverages.

"Oh no, I'm too tired for that, I'm afraid," Natalie declined. "Why don't you tell me more about the life of your mortal family."

Lacroix raised an eyebrow before joining her on the couch. "If that is what you wish."

Natalie leaned back into the couch cushions and let his voice wash over her.

* * * *

Natalie stretched comfortably before her eyes shot open. She was in bed in her room. The last she remembered was having asked Lacroix to tell her about his mortal life. She didn't recall going upstairs or how she ended up in her bed. A quick glance underneath the sheets told her that she was fully dressed. Had she fallen asleep during Lacroix's tale? Had he carried her upstairs?

A broad smile manifested on her face as she realized with considerable relief that she could actually trust Lacroix. Apparently he had not taken advantage of the situation. 

She showered, put on a change of clothes and started the water jug. Taking her coffee mug with her, she went to explore the castle. She was curious if she could access the top of the tower and climbed several flights of stairs. Eventually she found a door that opened to the platform of the tower. The panoramic view over the surrounding countryside was breathtaking. Leaning against the battlements she sipped her coffee while watching the setting sun.

A slight shiver from the evening breeze caused her to return back inside. As she turned towards the entrance, she noticed Lacroix standing in the door, a glass of blood in his hand.

"Saying farewell to the sun?" he inquired.

"There's no need. He'll rise again tomorrow." Natalie ignored his implication on purpose. "I enjoyed the stunning view. How long have you been standing here?"

"A while. A stunning view indeed."

Natalie tried not to blush as she realized that all he could have seen from his position in the door was her. "I fell asleep last night, didn't I? Sorry about that."

"Indeed, a rare occurrence."

"A rare occurrence that people fall asleep in your overwhelming presence?" Natalie teased.

"And remain alive."

Natalie's smile froze on her face as she tensed.

"There is no need to be upset, my dear. You know my attitude on that regard and I have no intention to change it," Lacroix informed her matter-of-factly.

Natalie was only too aware of that. It was the very fact that had already caused her to question her sanity several times. "And if my decision to come across depended on it?"

He regarded her a long time while sipping thoughtfully from his glass. "Does it depend on it? You're mistaken if you expect me to turn soft at my age, my dear. Not even for your sake."

"I don't expect it. Why would you do for me what you would not do for Nick? But what about me? Would you force me to kill?"

"I would certainly insist if your life depended on it."

Natalie was actually surprised at the concession. "You mean in self-defense?"

"If you prefer to call it that."

Natalie felt a tremendous relief. He wouldn't insist that she killed. As long as she managed to stay out of life-threatening situations, she would be fine. "I think I could live with that."

Lacroix held out his hand. "Does that mean you're willing to join me and Giselle has prepared tonight's dinner in vain?"

"No! What's your hurry?" she swatted his hand away. "I'm looking forward to enjoying Giselle's meal and many more." 

Lacroix frowned as she preceded him down to the dining room. 

* * * *

"So, what did I miss last night?" Natalie asked while she ate.

"You've missed all of Nero's reign."

"I hope to hear all about that another time," Natalie smiled.

* * * *

Over the following week Natalie had settled into a comfortable routine. She would rise in the afternoon. After her mandatory cup of coffee, she would either eat a light breakfast in the kitchen or drive down to the village and have a snack at the bakery. Then she would go for a walk in the vineyards. After sunset Lacroix usually joined her for dinner. Afterwards she accompanied him when he went to check the progress in the vineyards. Later they sat in the parlour over a game of chess or Lacroix would read to her.

She was beginning to feel comfortable in his presence.

* * * *

One evening they were again sitting in the parlour over a game of chess, when Lacroix raised his head and turned his attention towards the door. "Here we go," he sighed.

Before Natalie had a chance to ask what was wrong, Nick stepped into the room. "Lacroix, I got your ––" he stopped in midsentence as he recognized Natalie. "Natalie?"

"Nick!" Natalie exhaled and was about to jump up when Nick's face darkened and he turned an accusing glare at Lacroix. "What's she doing here, Lacroix?"

Lacroix rose from his seat. "Good evening, Nicholas. How nice, you remember each other's names. It's been a while after all."

Nick glowered at him. "I asked you for one thing. Why could you not do as I asked?"

"There were –– complications," Lacroix provided.

"What kind of complications? I thought you were able to work around ––"

"Hello?" Natalie interrupted. "Would anyone care to tell me what you're talking about?"

Lacroix turned towards her. "Why don't you retire to your room, my dear, while I speak with Nicholas alone?"

Natalie stood, arms akimbo. "Obviously I'm the topic of this conversation. I have a right to hear it!" She turned to Nick. "What did you ask of Lucius?"

"As you wish," Lacroix consented while Nick stared at her, flabbergasted at the intimate address. Lacroix took Natalie's glass and refilled it from a wine bottle on the side board. Then he retrieved another glass, which he filled from a different bottle. "Why don't we all sit down?" He handed the glass to Nick and took a seat on the couch next to Natalie. Nick reluctantly sat down on the chair across from them. "Well, Nicholas, why don't you tell Dr. Lambert what you asked me to do?" Lacroix continued.

Nick cast his eyes down. "I asked him to do what I could not when I woke on your table," he said eventually.

Natalie's eyes widened. "You wanted him to meddle with my mind?! What was I supposed to forget? The existence of vampires?"

"Me. I wanted you to forget me and what I am. I wanted you to live your life untainted by earth's unnatural creatures. Instead you let yourself be dragged deeper into my world. Why?"

"I wasn't dragged here. I came on my own after Lucius had left Toronto."

Nick scoffed. "You did not come here on your own, Nat. He marked you and then he lured you here. I can sense his scent all over you."

Natalie rose from her seat. "Oh, great! Back in Toronto I got to hear from mortal men that I smell of formaldehyde, and now you tell me I reek of Lacroix. That is just gross!"

Lacroix leaned back in his seat with a bemused expression on his face. "She's quite radiant when she's infuriated, wouldn't you agree? I don't think eternity will be dull with her at my side."

Nick's eyes widened. "You want to bring her across? I won't allow it!"

"I don't require your permission, Nicholas," Lacroix said dismissively. "Besides, you owe me a daughter –– two actually, considering what you did to my Francesca –– or rather three, if we add Alexandra to the pile, but let's not dwell on such trifles."

Natalie placed her empty wine glass decidedly on the table. "I have not yet consented to let you bring me across," she snapped at Lacroix. Glowering at Nick, she added, "And whether I do or not is entirely my decision!" Then she stormed from the room.

Upon entering her own room, she threw herself on the bed, unable to hold back her tears any longer. How could Nick do that to her?

* * * *

She must have fallen asleep, for when she woke up, the sun was shining brightly into her room. She showered, prepared a mug of coffee and dressed casually in leggings and a long T-shirt. Taking her coffee mug with her, she went down towards the parlour. As she neared the room, she heard the soft sounds of a piano playing.

Stepping closer she saw Nick at the piano, dressed in a dark green brocade robe that equalled Lacroix's. He stopped playing as she entered the room and turned towards her, his face stricken with guilt.

"Why did you want me to forget about you, Nick? The years I spent with you were the best of my life."

"I'm sorry, Natalie. I thought it would be easier for you to move on with your life if you didn't remember me."

"I really tried to move on, but then I realized that I didn't want to settle for less. If I had lost those memories about you, I probably would have settled for less. Is that what you would have wanted? Don't you think I have the right to make my own decisions?"

"Lacroix told me about your accident," Nick replied. "I'm glad he saved you. But are you aware what he did?"

"He said he gave me some of his blood so that I could heal. Believe me; no one was more surprised than me when I heard what he did."

"He did a little more than that, Nat."

Natalie furrowed her brow, waiting for him to elaborate.

"His presence in you is so strong, he must have taken an amount of your blood before giving you his. It enhances the healing properties, but it also marks you as his." Nick paused while Natalie let this new information sink in. It explained her miraculous recovery, but she refused to believe that it connected her to Lacroix in any way. "On the bright side," Nick continued. "You're safe from any other vampire in the community. No one would dare harm you when they sense Lacroix on you."

"You mean, this is permanent?" Natalie squeaked, not sure what to make of this information. 

"Anything that involves Lacroix is usually permanent," Nick sighed. "It may fade with time, but I doubt he will let it come to that."

"And you think, it's because of this blood exchange that I want to spend time with Lacroix?" When Nick didn't respond, Natalie shook her head. "I don't think so. I got to know him better during the time I was recuperating. He wasn't what I expected. If he had any influence on me, we wouldn't quarrel so much."

"He loves a challenge. Why do you think he never let me go? Be careful, Natalie. Don't let his outer appearance fool you into something you may later regret."

"Nick, you know me. I'm a sceptical scientist. My decision will be based on a careful evaluation of facts." She paused, fidgeting with her fingers. "But I need to know, if I come across, would you be okay with that?"

Nick considered his answer. "It's not what I would have wanted for you and I still wish you would decide against it. But if it's what you really want, I'll do my best to be a supportive brother."

Natalie smiled although she wasn't sure how to take his answer. Years ago he had implied that he regarded her as a sister. Later she had believed that attitude had changed. Was a relationship with him still impossible even when she was a vampire? She found the thought oddly less painful than it had been in the past.

"Are you going to stay for a while?" she wanted to know.

"I was planning to head back tonight. I merely came to drop off Lacroix's invite for the ball. Although now I should probably stay to make sure Lacroix doesn't harm you."

His misplaced overprotectiveness annoyed her. "Nick, I've stayed here a fortnight already and I'm still alive without any intervention from you. If you want to stay, do so because you enjoy the company, not out of chivalrous obligations."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, taken aback by her reproof.

"You mentioned a ball?" Natalie's curiosity peaked.

"Yes, it's the graduation ball for the dance class. Janette loves to turn these into major social events."

"Uh-huh. Sounds exciting. So you and Janette ––"

"She's whom I always wanted," Nick stated and rose from the piano bench. "Sun's down. I'm getting dressed." He stopped next to Natalie and dropped a brief kiss on her brow. "Nat, if you need to talk or have questions, I'll be there for you."

He brushed passed her as she nodded and walked from the room.

When she turned around, she saw Lacroix standing in the doorway. How long has he been standing there, she wondered as she met his probing gaze. Determined, she approached him. "If I hadn't had that accident, would you have gone through with Nick's request?"

"I told you I came to Toronto to seek a daughter," he replied smoothly.

"That doesn't answer my question," Natalie pointed out.

"But your question is irrelevant now, is it not?"

"No, it's not. Just humour me, Lucius. I need to know."

"Hm." He let her to the couch and drew her onto the cushion with him. "What would your reaction have been had you come to the CN Tower as planned and discovered me instead of Nicholas? Would you have run screaming from the observation deck? Hardly. You would have approached me and either accused me of keeping Nicholas from meeting you or, your curiosity piqued, you would have asked what I was doing there and we would have had a similar conversation to the one we had in the hospital. Eventually the outcome would have been much the same as it is now."

She doubted that she would have trusted him as easily as she did after he had saved her life. "Nick said that you've taken my blood. You failed to mention that."

"A necessary precaution to counter the risk of side effects."

"Side effects?" Natalie's eyebrows shot up.

"You've seen what happens when vampire blood is injected in unsuspecting mortals. I assumed you would rather not turn into a mindless zombie." 

Natalie shuddered as she recalled the violent behaviour she had observed in Joey and also in the women who received blood from the Baroness. "That's it? That's the solution to prevent that? Taking blood before injecting it?"

"It's a matter of balance, I presume."

"So I should probably be grateful that you took such considerations?" When Lacroix smiled at her gleefully, she continued, "Still, Nick said that every vampire can sense what you did. Is that normal?"

"Actually the circumstances through which you received this –– privilege –– were rather unusual. The customary way would be to take your blood during the act of intimacy."

Natalie coughed on the sip of wine she had just taken while her face turned into a flaming red. Did that mean everyone thought she had been intimate with Lacroix when she hadn't –– except for that single kiss she couldn't get out of her mind? "Are you telling me every vampire will assume we had ––?"

"A rather natural conclusion, don't you think?"

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? The perception merely precedes what will be unavoidable later."

"Unavoidable? You seem awfully sure about that."

"I notice an elevated heartbeat and a delicious shade of red on your cheeks, my dear." While that colour intensified on Natalie's skin, he leaned towards her and initiated a demanding kiss. Before Natalie processed what was happening she had opened her lips and given him access to let his tongue roam freely in her moist cavern. A sigh escaped her as he withdrew.

"Quite unavoidable I would say."

Natalie stared at him, while she laboured to get her breathing under control. Focusing on what he had said before, she tried to keep her voice neutral. "If this signature is achieved during the act as you say, how is the blood injected?"

Lacroix regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Really, Dr. Lambert. Do I have to explain to you the biology of intercourse?"

Natalie's flush returned as her mind processed the meaning of his words. "Oh," she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't know that was possible. I mean with the mortal surviving. I always thought ––" 

"So you have thought it through," Lacroix observed with a knowing smile.

"Not recently," Natalie objected. "And not with ––"

"Not with me? Oh, I'm deeply wounded. I strongly recommend however, not attempting this with Nicholas. Control has never been his forte in these situations."

Natalie took in this information. Nick had always assured her that an intimate relationship with him was fatal. Apparently this was different with Lacroix. As tempting as it might be, Natalie was determined not to find out any time soon.

She looked up as Nick appeared in the doorway, fully dressed.

"I'm heading back. I guess, I'll see you in two weeks?" he addressed Lacroix.

Lacroix rose and moved towards him. "I suppose. Give my regards to Janette."

Nick nodded and turned his gaze on Natalie. "If you hurt her ––"

"Nicholas, if you object to my involvement, you shouldn't have hurt her in the first place by disregarding your appointment," Lacroix said icily.

Natalie couldn't agree more.

"I know. I'm sorry," Nick mumbled. "Bye, Nat. Take care."

Natalie nodded, hugging herself. "Bye, Nick."

"I will walk you out," Lacroix stated and left the room with Nick.

Natalie moved to the window. Next to her car she noticed an orange Alfa Romeo Spider. Forgoing the door, Nick jumped elegantly onto the driver's seat. A moment later the engine roared to life and he vanished from sight. What happened to the necessity of trunk space, Natalie wondered.

* * * *

She had remained at the window for a while, lost in thought, when Lacroix returned. "Since you came with only one suitcase, I presume you did not pack a ball gown?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natalie stared at him. She had never _owned_ a ball gown! „Well, you know, I just couldn't decide which one to pick, so I left them all at home," she managed with a shrug.

"In that case, I suppose a shopping trip is in order. We will leave tomorrow after sunset."

"Uh-huh. You want to come along?" She had never met a man who voluntarily accompanied women when they went shopping. "I'm sure I'll find something suitable when I drive down to the village in the afternoon."

"My dear, _something suitable_ will not do. For an event such as this you will require something that will complement your natural beauty. And that is not available in Montfaucon, I'm afraid."

* * * *

They had decided to take Natalie's car. As Lacroix gave her directions, she assumed they would go shopping in Avignon. But instead of heading downtown, Lacroix directed her towards the airport. After leaving the car in the car park, they headed through a private entrance. Lacroix exchanged a few words with a desk clerk. Then they were led through another door onto the tarmac. Natalie recognized the Lear Jet Lacroix had taken on his departure from Toronto. 

After she had settled into a comfortable seat next to Lacroix, she couldn't hold her curiosity in check any longer. "Where are we going?"

"Where does one find the latest haute couture? Paris, of course."

Natalie's eyes widened. "Paris? You're taking me to Paris? For shopping?" Overcome by enthusiasm, she wrapped her arms around Lacroix and placed a juicy kiss on his cheek.

* * * *

After landing at Paris Orly they took a taxi downtown. Natalie wondered where Lacroix would take her. She had heard of the Galleries Lafayette and always wanted to browse its shops, however she doubted that a huge shopping temple was their destination. Natalie's eyes roamed around as she took in the glittering lights. On and off she recognized well known sights, such as Place de la Concorde with its Egyptian obelisk and the Dome des Invalides. Eventually the taxi stopped at the curb of a brightly lit boulevard. Natalie made out the names of major fashion labels. After paying the fare, Lacroix led her to a smaller boutique that was simply called _Madame Secret's_. 

"Are they open this late?" Natalie asked, for it was nearly 11 p.m. 

"The nature of the proprietress allows nothing else," Lacroix provided.

"Oh, I see."

"She has a mortal staff for the daytime business, but Dominique tends to special customers herself after hours."

"Uh-huh. And she knows what I'm looking for?"

„She has dressed the queens of France before the Revolution and she has designed Janette's wardrobe for the past three centuries."

Natalie was impressed by such high references. Hesitantly she entered the boutique as Lacroix opened the door for her.

"Lucien, how delightful to see you," a dark-haired woman approached him with outstretched hands. 

Natalie watched slightly stunned as Lacroix joined in what she had come to recognize as a typical French greeting, their cheeks touching in an almost kiss.

"Your daughter was here only yesterday to pick up her gown for the ball. I assume you came on a similar errand?"

"Indeed. May I present Natalie Lambert. She is in urgent need of a ball gown."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Natalie. Call me Dominique. Lucien, why don't you take a seat and help yourself to some refreshment, while I take care of your young protégé?" She waved at a sitting area with black leather seats, where a goblet and a decanter filled with a red liquid was provided on a glass table.

Natalie tried to postpone a reaction to the title protégé and followed Dominique to the opposite side of the shop where several dummies stood wearing the most exquisite dresses Natalie had ever seen. She instantly fell in love with a floor-length dream in dark blue with tiny pearls stitched on the bodice. However, as she saw the price tag, she disregarded it immediately and went for a plainer burgundy gown in a classic cut and long transparent sleeves. The price was also above the limit she ever would consider spending on a single piece of cloth, but it was a fraction of the price of the blue dress.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked after emerging from the changing room and parading in front of Lacroix.

Lacroix eyed her for a moment skeptically. "I think red is not your colour. Why don't you try the blue one?"

Aware that Dominique was able to hear her, she bent closer to Lacroix. "Have you seen the price? I wasn't planning on spending all my fortune on a single gown."

Lacroix smiled at her indulgently. "My dear, you don't assume that I would take you to Paris in a private jet and let you pay for your wardrobe?"

"I can't accept that, Lucius. It's too personal."

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do for my daughter in spe."

"I haven't consented yet. What if I decide against it?" Natalie did not want to feel indebted to him.

"In that unlikely event, I'm sure you will find a way to pay me back if you insist. Why don't you just try it on and strain your brain afterwards with such trifling matters as money?"

"Alright. Just to see how it looks. Blue probably doesn't suit me either."

Some time later Natalie stood in awe in front of the full length mirror. The duchesse line left her shoulders bare and her cleavage was displayed most advantageously.

"Oui, c'est magnifique! This gown was made for you, Natalie," Dominique exclaimed. "Come, take a look, Lucien."

Lacroix left his seat and sauntered over to the changing room. "Indeed."

Natalie smiled at him, her earlier doubts about the price forgotten.

Dominique approached with several boxes. "Now you need some fitting accessories, Natalie." She opened the first box to reveal a pair of high heels in the same colour as the gown. "Try these."

Natalie slid them on. They were a perfect fit. 

Dominique opened the other boxes. "A matching purse, a pair of gloves and a wrap for the way."

Natalie's mind was reeling. As the gown left her arms bare, the long gloves covered her arms up to her elbows, completing the elegant design.

"Enchanting," Lacroix commented.

When Natalie emerged in her own clothes from the changing room, Lacroix had apparently already settled the bill. A chauffeur entered the boutique and carried all the bags to a waiting limo.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Lucien," Dominique said as she repeated the way they had greeted at the beginning. Turning to Natalie, she added, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Natalie. Au révoir."

As they were settled into the limo, Natalie brushed a soft kiss on Lacroix's cheek. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, my dear," he smiled.

"Do we have to go back already?"

"If we wish to arrive before dawn, yes."

"But I haven't even seen the Eiffel Tower," Natalie complained.

"Don't fret, my dear. We have eternity to explore Paris at more leisure."

Natalie straightened in her seat. "Lucius, I'm very happy about the new wardrobe. But don't mistake my acceptance of that for my consent to be brought across."

"Dr. Lambert, don't mistake my conviction that you will become my daughter for a misjudgement on my part."

* * * *

Natalie spent the next couple of days practising in her new shoes. She wasn't used to wearing high heels and feared that she might stumble, especially when she tried to dance.

When she met Lacroix for supper one evening, he regarded her sternly. "My dear, may I ask what you're trying to accomplish each afternoon in your room?"

Surprised, Natalie looked up from her meal. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot ignore hearing you stomping around in your room for over an hour each day."

Natalie looked up, embarrassed. "You heard that? I thought you'd be asleep at that time."

"How, when there's a stampede going on overhead?"

Natalie giggled at his description. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd approve if I have this classy gown and stumble on the dance floor because I couldn't walk in those shoes. So I practised."

Lacroix's eyebrow rose up. "Why would you think that you would stumble?"

"I'm not so good at dancing."

"You won't stumble," Lacroix assured her.

"I wish I had your confidence. What makes you so sure?"

"Because I will be leading you."

Natalie laughed at his conviction, which was expressed like a law of nature. "And that is supposed to have any influence on my clumsy feet?"

"Bring your shoes and I will show you," Lacroix challenged in a silken voice.

After finishing her dinner, Natalie went upstairs to fetch her high heels. As she returned to the parlour, Lacroix had started the CD player and the sounds of a waltz filled the room. He held out his left hand to her which she took reluctantly with her right. Tentatively she placed her left hand on his shoulder. The half meter distance between them enabled her to look down on her feet, waiting for him to move.

Instead Lacroix touched her chin and raised her head until she looked up at him. Then he laid his arm around her back and drew her close until their bodies were touching. In response, Natalie's heartbeat sped up at the close contact. Satisfied with their positions, Lacroix moved his right leg forward, which automatically pushed Natalie's left leg backwards. Without conscious effort, Natalie's feet moved in sync to the music exactly where he was leading. Throughout the dance Natalie was acutely aware of his movements and a traitorous blush crept up her face and her mouth went dry as she realized that only a few layers of clothing prevented their skin from touching directly.

"Wow," Natalie exhaled as the waltz ended and Lacroix removed his arm from around her while still holding her hand.

"Any further questions?" he purred with a raised eyebrow.

Natalie withdrew her hand and sat down on the couch. Reaching for a journal on the table, she used it as a fan. "I didn't expect that." Gratefully, she accepted the glass of chilled white wine which Lacroix handed her and gulped it down in huge swallows. Gradually her breathing returned to normal. How was she supposed to get through an entire ball when a single dance had this effect on her?

* * * *

A week later they covered the 3-hour distance to Nice in Natalie's car. As they checked into the hotel Le Negresco, Natalie became nervous when they were provided with two key cards that sported the same room number.

"Don't I get my own room?" she whispered during the ride in the elevator to the fifth floor.

Lacroix rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "It's a suite, my dear. There will be plenty of rooms for you to choose from."

"Oh."

Natalie's eyes widened as she entered the suite which was larger than her apartment. She chose a room with a balcony facing the sea. Much to her relief, it had a private bathroom. She watched Lacroix carrying his bag into a room with windows facing west. The bedrooms parted from a common seating area. She discovered a kitchenette in the corner, complete with a refrigerator, and an office area in another nook.

As she opened the refrigerator, she noticed that one shelf was loaded with labeled green bottles. She took one out and eyed it closely against a lamp to confirm her suspicion about its contents. "Must be quite an attentive room service," she observed.

Before she could return the bottle to the shelf, Lacroix appeared behind her and took it from her. "Indeed. The hotel staff caters to mortals and vampires alike." He removed the cork in a fluent motion and poured himself a goblet.

"Would you like to try the room service yourself or visit the restaurant? The food is supposed to be excellent."

"I'd love to go to the restaurant," Natalie decided.

* * * *

"Damn," Natalie mumbled under her breath. She stood in front of her mirror and tried in vain to zip her gown. She had managed to a degree by bending her arms awkwardly around her back, but she could not quite reach the zipper from the top to accomplish the rest.

Seeing no other solution, she left her room and tapped cautiously on Lacroix's door. "Lucius?"

Lacroix opened the door, already dressed splendidly in a black tuxedo and matching bow tie.

"I could use your help." Natalie turned around and presented her back to him.

She felt one hand touching her bare shoulder while the other pulled up her zip.

"Thank you." Natalie was about to move back to her room, but Lacroix's remaining hand on her shoulder held her in place. The next instant she felt something cool around her neck. Reaching up, her hands came in touch with a necklace. "What's that?"

"Something to complement your beauty," Lacroix purred and drew her in front of a mirror.

Natalie gasped in awe as she saw the necklace. The dark blue sapphire stones were a perfect match to her gown. "For me? Lucius, I don't know what to say. It's absolutely beautiful."

"And so are you."

"Thank you!" She gave him a brief hug and hurried back to her room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and breathed deeply to get her emotions back under control. If he continued like this, she would melt in his arms and let him do anything to her he wanted. And that was so not how she fancied a relationship with a man. She was losing control and beginning to ignore it. She really had to keep up her guard if she didn't want to succumb to his charms.

Determined, she slid on her shoes, arranged the wrap around her shoulders and pulled on the gloves. Picking up the purse, she entered the parlour where Lacroix was already waiting for her.

* * * *

The dance school was located in a 19th century villa, surrounded by gardens. Natalie's eyes roamed around in awe as they ascended the broad staircase that led to the ballroom on the second floor. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, on the left side the floor length windows were partly opened, giving access to a veranda. There was a stage on the far side of the room that was occupied by the orchestra. Several round tables and chairs were set up on the right side of the room, many of them already occupied by people wearing the most splendid clothes and sparkling jewels.

As soon as they entered they were met by Janette and Nick. Janette wore a dark green gown and Nick was dressed in a midnight blue dress coat.

"Enchanting as always, ma belle," Lacroix breathed as he raised Janette's gloved hand to his lips. "You do remember Natalie, do you not?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Natalie," Janette smiled. "Nicolas mentioned that you would come."

"I must say, I like this establishment much better than the Raven," Natalie commented, indicating the room.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Nat," Nick said as he bent dutifully over her hand.

"She does, doesn't she?" Lacroix drawled with a superior smile and pulled Natalie with him towards a bar where refreshments were provided. He handed her a champagne flute and received himself a glass with red contents. They sat down at one of the tables and watched the procession of arriving guests which were all greeted by Janette and Nick.

Natalie admired Nick's bearing. He moved with an air of aristocracy that fitted perfectly to the splendid surroundings. She wondered how much effort it had taken him to tone it down in Toronto while working for the police.

The touch of a finger on her chin brought her back to the present. Lacroix turned her head to face him. "Nicholas is a fool to let a jewel like you slip through his fingers. Do not pine after him."

Natalie smiled half-heartedly and downed her champagne, suppressing a bout of envy as Nick guided Janette towards the stage. After all guests had arrived, the graduate students were introduced and received their certificate from Janette. Then the students took their positions for the first dance which was a Viennese waltz. The audience applauded when the waltz ended. Then Janette gave the sign that the dance floor was open for all.

"Shall we?" Lacroix asked and held out his hand.

Natalie enjoyed herself immensely. Lacroix led her securely without bumping into other couples. The way he held her forced her to look up at him and she felt entranced by the intensity of his gaze that rested on her. 

"Would you care for some refreshment?" Lacroix offered after they had danced for half an hour.

Natalie nodded, noting that her throat was completely dry and her cheeks heated. She requested a glass of water before accepting another glass of champagne. While she rested on a chair, her eyes sought the crowd until she discovered Nick. Her breath caught as she saw them. Janette was melted in his arms as they moved in sync to the music. She lost sight of them when Lacroix stepped into her line of view.

"I've always found that dancing yourself is more entertaining than watching others, wouldn't you agree?"

Realizing just how attentive Lacroix was, Natalie dismissed any thoughts of envy regarding Nick and accepted Lacroix's hand and followed him back onto the dance floor.

* * * *

"May I have this dance?" a soft voice spoke behind Natalie, as she took another break at the bar.

Natalie whirled around, her smile brightening as her eyes met Nick's. They both turned inquiring glances back to Lacroix who generously inclined his head in consent.

Nick danced as flawless as Lacroix did, although he did not hold her as close as Lacroix had done or as she had seen him holding Janette. Still, she was happy to be in his arms. When the dance ended, Nick led her outside onto the terrace.

"This place is magnificent, Nick, "Natalie said conversationally as she took in the terrace and the view of the gardens. "I take it you enjoy giving dancing lessons? I know how you liked to work with students."

"Actually Janette is the teacher. I'm merely providing the music," Nick replied, while he fidgeted with his fingers, a tell-tale sign that he had something on his mind. "Nat, be careful with Lacroix. I don't want him to destroy you."

"I trust him, Nick. I know it sounds odd, but I feel safe with him."

"Promise me, when Lacroix offers you anything with honey, that you won't accept it."

"Why? What's wrong with honey?"

"It's Lacroix's favourite flavour. He likes to feed it to his victims before he feeds on them, so that he can taste it through their blood."

Natalie made a face. "Jeez, Nick, I don't have any intention to let him have my blood any time soon."

"Then be careful not to fall for his seduction. I've seen the way he's holding you. I've seen him seducing people before. You will just be another conquest."

Natalie was getting angry. Nick was holding Janette even closer and now he was dictating terms on her when she was amusing herself with another man? "Nick, just because you have only fraternal feelings for me doesn't mean other men can't feel differently." She turned on her heels and walked back into the ballroom where she spotted Lacroix at the bar. Heading straight towards him, she reached for his hand and dragged him back onto the dance floor.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Lacroix inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just checked my dance card. I'm exactly where I want to be."

* * * *

Natalie stepped out of her shoes and removed the necklace, placing it carefully on the vanity. Realizing that she would need assistance with her gown again, she walked over to Lacroix's room. The door stood ajar and she knocked tentatively.

"In here," came the reply, which Natalie took for an invitation to enter. The moment she walked into the room, Lacroix appeared from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Natalie stared at a body that was steeled from battles and immortalized in its prime. "I –– I'll come back later." She turned and headed back to the door. Before she could escape, Lacroix was behind her and closed the door, trapping her effectively between himself and the door. He unzipped her gown, but made no move to step aside.

"Let me go," she whispered.

"Are you certain that is what you want?" he purred into her ear.

She turned around to face him, but realized her mistake when he claimed her mouth and initiated a kiss that left her no choice but to respond. She noticed only peripherally that her gown slid from her shoulders and pooled at her feet. Only when Lacroix picked her up did she come back to her senses. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he returned as he placed her in the middle of his bed.

"I don't want to be brought across –– yet."

"I don't intend to do so –– yet. I thought it might facilitate your decision process if I gave you a taste of what you could have for eternity."

Natalie's eyes widened as he joined her on the bed and brushed his hand down the column of her neck and across her right clavicle towards her shoulder. Natalie swallowed nervously. "Did you not say you were seeking a daughter, not a wife?"

"I'm willing to make allowances," he breathed while his hand travelled down her belly towards the spot between her legs. "Because you, my dear, are so obviously in need of a lover."

Natalie groaned as he slid his hand inside her panties and pressed against her traitorously wet womanhood. "I thought this would be hazardous to my health," she managed to point out, while desperately trying not to push against his lingering hand.

"Hazardous yes, but not immediately fatal."

"And that is supposed to calm me down?"

"Ah, my dear, I don't want you to calm down yet. I'm not done arousing you. Shall I proceed?"

Natalie stared at him. She was certain, if she declined now, he would accept her decision and let her go. She trusted him that much. But did she want him to stop? Recalling the conquering quality of his kisses, she had no doubt that his complete invasion would be performed with equal mastery. She shivered at the thought and feared it might hurt. At the same time the prospect aroused her to no end and she yearned to feel him in her deepest recesses. Before her courage failed, she nodded her consent imperceptibly.

Lacroix smiled. He withdrew his hand and reached for her arms, moving them above her head. Again he covered her lips and sucked on her tongue before wandering down her chin towards her neck. As his mouth lingered on her pulse point, Natalie's heart beat sky-rocketed. The sensations he created by sucking on her skin without breaking it were incredibly erotic.

"You aren't going to bite, are you?" Natalie gasped, as she remembered whom she allowed access to her neck.

"Not yet," Lacroix assured her and raised his head to let her see that his fangs were still invisible.

Natalie was prevented from following this line of thought further when he removed her bra. He brushed his hands softly over the tips of her breasts, causing them to become instantly erect. He continued to knead them, flicking his thumbs over the nipples over and over again. Natalie arched her back, enjoying the sensations he created while his lips moved lower down her belly.

He stopped briefly to remove her panties. Then he reached for her hips and lifted her, so that she hung suspended in an arch.

"Oh god," Natalie groaned as his cool tongue touched her hot spot of desire.

He chuckled lowly and continued to tease her by licking and sucking alternately.

Natalie felt the tension building in her womb. She was close to exploding in ecstasy when he ceased his actions and lowered her onto the bed. Turning her over onto her stomach, he covered her with the length of his body and Natalie's reeling mind registered that he no longer wore the towel around his waist. 

"Would you like me to continue?" he breathed throatily into her ear, causing goose bumps on her skin.

What a question at this moment! "You better finish what you started!" Natalie demanded impatiently and braced herself.

A moment later she felt him deep inside her. Her fears had been unfounded as his teasing had led to a perfect preparation. She gasped at the coolness that filled her burning void. His hands found her breasts, and lifting her from the mattress, he squeezed and pinched them, while his thrusts sent her towards a spiraling climax. As she teetered on the edge again, his right hand traveled down and provided additional stimulus by rubbing her clit while his left hand bent her head to the side.

Natalie screamed as she came, but her scream turned into a gasp as she felt a sharp pain on her neck, followed by an incredible erotic sensation. The constant pull on her neck enhanced her climax and triggered further contractions, which she perceived as heightened pleasure. After Lacroix had found his release deep within her, he withdrew his fangs and slid from her, leaving her with a feeling of solitude after the connection was severed.

Natalie lay panting on the mattress, barely noticing that Lacroix turned her on her back. She merely stared at him as he regarded her with a satisfied smile and a raised eyebrow, obviously awaiting some sort of performance review.

‘Men!' she thought. Whether they were 20 or 2000, mortal or immortal, some traits were obviously common in all. This was the most intense encounter she had ever had in her limited experience; she had to give him that. It differed completely from anything she had experienced before. How different was evidenced by the tender marks her fingers came in touch with as she reached up to her neck. "You bit me!" she exclaimed. When she examined her hand, she noticed that her fingertips were smeared with blood, indicating that the wound was still open. 

"I recall that you demanded quite clearly that I should finish what I started." 

"Surely I didn't give you permission to bite."

"Oh? How else am I supposed to –– finish? Has Nicholas not discussed this with you?"

"Nick avoided any discussion that dwelled on intimacy," Natalie mumbled, not in the mood to talk about Nick when she was in bed with Lacroix. 

"Ah yes, that medieval upbringing of his. I never quite succeeded in getting him to overcome those inhibitions." Lacroix reached for her hand and licked her fingertips clean. Then he bent towards her neck and lapped several times over the marks.

Natalie tensed, expecting him to bite again. Instead he withdrew after placing a soft kiss on her neck. As she reached up again, he intercepted her hand. "They will heal," he assured her.

"I should probably apply disinfectant."

"That won't be necessary."

"Are you sure? I don't want them to get infected. Who knows what your teeth came in touch with before you decided to bury them in me?"

"How peculiar that infection is your major concern and not blood loss. I assure you the only thing you will be infected by in my presence is passion." He traced the base of her breast with his fingertip. 

"How much did you take?" Natalie was suddenly alert.

"Not much. Hardly half a pint."

"Half a pint? That's an entire mug!"

"So? Do you feel unwell?"

Natalie assessed herself and shook her head. "No, I feel absolutely wonderful," she smiled.

"Then I suggest you stop worrying about your condition and sleep."He pulled the bed cover over her nude form. 

"Here?" Natalie was surprised that he would let her sleep next to him. Nick had never allowed that.

"Do you think it's inappropriate? I suppose we're past that stage, wouldn't you agree?"

Natalie snickered and snuggled up against him. A satisfied languor came over her and she felt drowsy as the adrenaline wore off. "Lucius?" she mumbled, almost half asleep.

"Hm?"

"How do I taste?"

"Delicious," Lacroix breathed.

Natalie's smile broadened as she fell asleep.

* * * *

Natalie turned around and collided with a cold body. Instantly awake, she opened her eyes to check if she had fallen asleep in the morgue. Instead she recognized a luxurious bedroom and the memory of the previous night returned.

Cautiously she turned her head sideways to confirm that it hadn't been a dream. Next to her Lacroix lay outstretched, one leg bent sideways, the body part she had bumped against, and his arms resting on his chest, just as she had seen Nick sleeping innumerable times.

Cautiously she slid from the bed and padded over to her own room. Pulling on a robe, she opened all curtains, making sure the room was flooded by the light of the early afternoon sun. She needed to think without any interruption.

Sitting down at the vanity, she examined the bite marks in the mirror. They were clotted over, but pretty obvious. Lacroix had been right. There was no sign of infection. However, Natalie was scared. The temptation to succumb to Lacroix's seduction was too great. She was afraid that she might consent to something out of pure desire and not of her own will. She wasn't even sure if it was Lacroix she wanted or if she wanted to be brought across so that she could remain in Nick's vicinity.

She needed distance to gather her thoughts and sort out what she really wanted. To achieve that she had five hours of remaining sunlight which she had to use to put as much distance between herself and Lacroix as possible. She took a quick shower, dressed and packed her suitcase. Leaving only the necklace in her room, she quit the suite.

Natalie breathed out in relief as she exited the hotel's garage and her car was engulfed in sunlight.

* * * *

A few minutes after sunset Nick walked into the penthouse suite to find Lacroix standing in an empty bedroom, holding the sapphire necklace in his hands. "Where's Nat? I need to talk to her." 

"Gone," Lacroix frowned.

"So she has chosen not to become one of us." Relief was evident on Nick's features.

Lacroix turned a piercing glare on him. "I'm afraid she will discover soon enough that becoming one of us is no longer a choice but inevitability."

FIN

 

Yes, there will be a third part! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains references to the following episodes:  
> \- _Fallen Idol_  
>  \- _Francesca_  
>  \- _If Looks Could Kill_  
>  \- _Fatal Mistake_  
>  \- _Games Vampires Play_
> 
> The information about the grapes commonly used at the Cote du Rhone is taken from the website https://www.karl-kerler.de/Chateau-de-Montfaucon.htm.


End file.
